Ranamon
Ranamon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, appearing as one of the villains of Digimon Frontier. She was voiced by Peggy O'Neal (US), who gave her a southern belle drawl, and Haruhi Terada (Japan). Description Ranamon is the Legendary Warrior of Water, using the power of AncientMermaimon. In the South-Asian release of the TV series, she is known as Lanamon. The toy versions of the D-Tector released in the region attest to this. Unlike her other English dub in the North-American release, Ranamon (or rather Lanamon, as she is so popularly known in the South-Asian region) and her beast spirit does not have a southern drawl in the South-Asian release of the TV series. Her Beast Hybrid form is Calmaramon. Her mood changes violently, especially in her Calmaramon form, when it comes to her "beauty" being insulted, which has cost her a few battles. Her human spirit form has a huge fanclub and Digimon in general are struck by her beauty, but her beast form makes them balk. She used to have a fan club with four Toucanmon. However, after seeing her slide evolve to Calmaramon, the four Toucanmon quit and later joined the Zoe fan club. Same goes to Honeybeemon who also joined Zoe's fan club, though it was because of Zoe's kindness rather than her beauty. Ironically, the only Digimon she seems to like is the only one who never notices her, Mercurymon. She has a personal dislike towards Zoe because her Beast Spirit form is more beautiful than hers. In their first few confrontations, it always ended in a draw because Calmaramon could not control her Titanic Tempest attack. In their final battle, the two fought in Sakkakumon's Sphere of Water, where this time Ranamon was defeated and Zoe scanned both of her spirits. This time she had complete control of her Beast form allowing her to fight without blowing herself away. Ranamon's spirits were later transferred into Koji's D-Tector so he could Hyper Spirit Evolve to MagnaGarurumon. Ranamon seems to see Zoe as her arch-foe and fights her most often. She is killed by Zoe in a one on one battle in Sakkakumon's Water Sphere and purified with her spirits taken away. She is the only evil Legendary Warrior killed in a one on one battle, the others were all destroyed by team efforts. A purified Ranamon later appeared at the Village of Beginnings to help the other legendary warriors fight Crusadermon and Dynasmon. Abilities Her powers' strength depends on both her emotions and how big the nearest body of water is. Attacks * Drainin’ Rain (Rain Stream) : Sends a giant yellow rain cloud and bombards her opponent with massive rain, which makes her opponents lose their strength. * Dark Vapor (Jealousy Rain) : Ranamon does a strange dance, creating an acidic mist from her fingers which engulfs her opponents. * Whippin’ Waves: Creates a whirlpool which she can manipulate to form a drill of water or a column of swirling water. ''Calmaramon'' As Calmaramon, she prides in her movement within the water and within the sky but by manipulating her ten tentacles upon the land, she moves like a hermit crab. She had a particularly difficult time when she first acquired her beast spirit, as it would move without her willing it to. Unfortunately, in either form, she is hindered by her vanity. Attacks * Titanic Tempest (Titanic Charge): Withdrawing into her body and twisting her lower half, she rotates like a drill in the air. While this attack is powerful, Calmaramon has quite a bit of trouble controlling it, her first few uses sending her into the distance. She succeeded using this attack only once, this is because the first few times she did it without retreating into her body but with her last battle she did hence using the attack successfully. * Acid Ink [Nero Corso (Black Course)]: Calamaramon squirts out a large quantity of black acid from her mouth. Category:Hybrid Digimon Category:Digimon Deep Savers family Category:Fictional squid it:Lanamon pt:Ranamon